


Mixed In

by RollZero



Series: Tumblr Prompts [13]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Humor, Tumblr Prompt, au where Hak and Yona are siblings, where jae-ha has a twin sister, where the dragons are just human brothers living together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 20:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RollZero/pseuds/RollZero
Summary: Tumblr Prompt “Your stray red item turned my whites pink.” set in my Modern AU The Dark Dragon's Happy Hungry Bar & Grill. as a prequel several months before the beginning of that fanfic. Jae-ha, Kija and Shin-ah live together in a modern setting as brothers along with their sister my OC Valerie





	Mixed In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tuvstarrs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuvstarrs/gifts).



> Tumblr Prompt from Tuvstarrs “Your stray red item turned my whites pink.” Thanks for the interesting choice! I ended up going with a prequel to my Modern AU The Dark Dragon's Happy Hungry Bar & Grill for this, since I couldn’t think of a situation for it in the main series XD Hope you enjoy!

“VALERIE!” Jae-ha’s voice echoed throughout the house as he shouted at the top of his lungs that morning.

The green haired man’s younger brother Kija poked his head into the laundry room. “What’s wrong Jae-ha?”

“LOOK AT THIS!” Jae-ha had a horror-stricken face as he held up a bright pink shirt. “My most beautiful clothes have been completely ruined!” he pulled out two other shirts with the same pink, some making a tie-dye like effect on them.

“Oh dear… Looks like something bled into the other clothes… WAIT IS MY BLANKET FROM GRANNY IN THERE?” Kija panicked and started digging into the washer.

“That would be on your bed, Kija…” Jae-ha rolled his eyes. “Val ran the clothing wash this morning and must not have separated anything! But seriously I can’t think of anything majorly red to have done this…”

“… Whose is this?” Kija pulled out a bright red hoodie, which seemed to be the culprit. “Shin-ah! Is this yours?” he turned to the youngest sibling in the house who was standing in the doorway watching them, having heard his other brothers panicking.

Shin-ah merely shook his head, adjusting his glasses as he pet Ao. “… I think it belongs to…” he was cut off as their sister came down the stairs… With a guest.

“What the hell are you two fighting about this morning?” Valerie grumbled as she strolled into the laundry room, she folded her arms over her chest. “And Kija what are you doing with Hak’s hoodie?”

“Hak’s? What is this doing here?!” Kija asked.

“That’s not important, what matters is that your extra item here just turned my beautiful whites PINK!” Jae-ha complained, a scowl on his face. “They’re so ruined I don’t dare wear them and become an unbeautiful sight…”

“Oh come on Droopy Eyes, haven’t you heard that only the most manly of men can wear pink?” Hak came up behind Valerie, hugging her from behind. “… And don’t look so shocked, it was pouring raining last night when I brought her home so she insisted I stay here for the night.” He explained as the three brothers were just staring at the couple.

“So I threw his wet clothes into the wash.” Valerie explained. “I’ll buy you some new ones brother dear to replace them.”

Jae-ha twisted his mouth at that. “Alright, but one of these was a gift from a lovely lady once… Ahhh but she did try to relocate my jaw when I was merely complimenting the waitress at the one restaurant…”

“Complimenting usually means you were flirting in front of your girlfriend…” Hak grumbled. “… How does anyone stand dating you I will never understand, but you ALWAYS seem to be going on dates and ticking off females all the time with how you flirt with anything that has two legs.” He adjusted the shirt he was wearing for a moment, like it was a tad tight on him.

“Just wait a second… Is he wearing Shin-ah’s clothes?” Kija asked after a moment.

“Well I need to borrow something.” Hak rolled his eyes. “I asked him first and he offered some, he was awake when we came in.”

“Why Val you know you could have borrowed anything of mine for Hak to wear…” Jae-ha smirked slightly.

“Actually Hak said ANYTHING but your clothes, because you’d get off on him wearing your stuff.” Valerie chuckled.

Jae-ha snapped his fingers. “Darn, he saw right through me before I even had the chance… Oh well, I can imagine instead that these pink clothes were stained with his loooove.” He purred, winking at his twin sister.

“… Val, do me a favor and BURN those outfits.” Hak grumbled.

“Awww always playing so hard to get, Hak-kins.” Jae-ha bat his eyes playfully at him.

“Now, now, you two. Let’s not fight and get breakfast started.” Valerie sighed and shook her head. “We don’t have long and we’ll have to open the restaurant.”

“Yes ‘em boss ‘em.” Jae-ha chuckled as he pulled the rest of the clothes out and put them into the dryer. “So how was last night then? You two were so quiet I didn’t even hear-“ WHAM! Jae-ha got the back of Hak’s palm smacked into his face.

“None of your business, that’s how last night was.” Hak snapped.

“So cruel Hak, I’ve had a fashion disaster to start the morning off with, can you blame me for needing a pick me up?” Jae-ha chuckled, following the dark haired man into the kitchen.

“Have some coffee, it’ll wake you up and once we get to work you’ll gawk and the first ten females that arrive.” Hak replied dryly. “See this is why I will never let Valerie bring you with when I visit the old man for holidays, he’d think I’m dating a family of perverts.”

“Just two of us are perverts, sweetie.” Valerie winked. “Kija and Shin-ah are far too innocent, and Zeno’s happily married with his wife down the street. But it would be nice for the boys to meet your adorable little sister once.”

“Ahhh that’s right, you said before sis that she’s quite the beauty.” Jae-ha flashed a grin… And Hak smacked him on the head with his coffee mug, though it was empty at the moment.

“I wouldn’t let you within five hundred feet of my sister knowing how you are, pervert.” Hak growled, giving him a menacing look.

“Promises, promises… Hopefully she comes to see you one of these days.” Jae-ha smirked at him. “We’d all love to meet her, right Shin-ah? Kija?”

“It would be nice to meet her after all Valerie told us…” Shin-ah spoke after a moment.

“I quite agree.” Kija smiled. “… Just keep Jae-ha away from her.”

“Oh not you too Kija!” Jae-ha rolled his eyes. “Geez what is this? Did I miss the memo that you all were going to gang up on me today? I mean first my clothes get ruined and now-“

“Oh stop playing the wounded warrior and help me brother dear.” Valerie tugged on her twin’s ear, pulling him over to the stove to assist with breakfast. “Or else I’ll force you to stay in the back to help Yoon so that Hak takes over the bar today which means no girls for you to talk to.”

“You’d deprive our wonderful customers of that privilege sister dear?” Jae-ha teased with a wink at her. “After all we know it’s my charm that brings them again and again…”

“And your flirting behavior that makes them file sexual harassment charges against you.” Hak replied in a flat tone.

“HEY! That only happened a few times and I never have done anything to a woman without her consent!” Jae-ha huffed, crossing his arms. “I’m a gentleman first, just some ladies don’t understand when I tell them I’m not what they’re looking for. I believe in treating women with the upmost care, wrapping them up in silk as it were… Just some don’t react too well to that and expect me to give up my carefree life… I don’t know how you do it Val.” He smiled at his twin.

“Mmmm you could say a certain Thunder Beast tamed me.” Valerie purred, turning to wink at Hak which made his cheeks burn a bit. “You wouldn’t understand unless it happens to you someday, brother dear.”

“Yeah right he’ll never give up chasing skirts…” Hak grumbled.

“So you say, but you never know, maybe I just haven’t found the right gal just yet.” Jae-ha chuckled, smiling at the couple. “Sometimes that stray love that gets mixed in the crowd is the one that lasts, that’s the funny thing about fate I guess…”

**Author's Note:**

> Valerie Nightmare is an old OC of mine and honestly I can't help it I like pairing her with Hak and totally could see her as Jae-ha's twin sister XD


End file.
